Arlene Martel
Arelene Martel (born April 14, 1936 in New York City, New York) is an American-born actress and acting coach. Among her most famous roles was that of Tiger Lily, the French Resistance leader, from the 1960s television sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Biography Martel was born in New York City. She spent her early years growing up in a slum in the Bronx, but had a very lively imagination. At age 8, her mother's millionaire boss saw her family's poor living conditions as well as noticed her own personal potential, and decided to become her personal benefactor, and had her family taken out of the slums and her sent to a private boarding school in Connecticut, where her acting and writing skills were discovered and encouraged to grow. At age 12, she went to back to New York to audition at the famed High School for Performing Arts, without her mother's knowledge or consent. She past the audition, soon excelling at the school, and being awarded the school's top drama award at the time of her graduation. One of her teachers is the now renowned director Sidney Lumet. Her professional acting career began early when she played "Esther" in a Broadway production of Uncle Willie, which starred Norman Fell. Martel moved west to Hollywood, where he began an active career on television, starting with a guest appearance on The Restless Gun. She had also appeared on such television shows as The Twilight Zone, The Untouchables, Route 66, Perry Mason, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., I Dream of Jeannie, Here Come the Brides, Mannix, McCloud, The Rookies and Battlestar Galactica. She has also appeared in the films The Glass Cage, Chatterbox and Angels from Hell, as well as the television movies Indict and Convict and Eleanor, First Lady of the World, as well as several Columbo television movies, and the television soap The Young and the Restless. Her most famous roles, besides playing Tiger on Hogan's Heroes, was playing Consuelo in the The Outer Limits episode, Demon with a Glass Hand, considered by many as one of the best episode of the series; T'Pring, the female Vulcan who was suppose to marry Spock in the Star Trek Amok Time episode; and "Malvina" an evil witch who appeared in two-part "How Not to Lose Your Head to Henry VIII" episode on Bewitched. She also played the Russian female commandant in charge of the road crew that appears at the start of the 1978 horror film, Zoltan, Hound of Dracula, receiving top billing while appearing in only the first five minutes of the film. Her last onscreen role was in the film, What Do Women Want in 1996. She is presently living in Santa Monica, California. Filmography * What Do Women Want (1996) * The Young and the Restless (1973) (TV) (1986) * Eleanor, First Lady of the World (1982) (TV) * Zoltan, Hound of Dracula (1978) * Chatterbox (1977) * Conspiracy of Terror (1975) (TV) * Columbo: A Friend in Deed (1974) (TV) * Indict and Convict (1974) (TV) * Columbo: Double Exposure (1973) (TV) * Columbo: The Greenhouse Jungle (1972) (TV) * Adventures of Nick Carter (1972) (TV) * Angels from Hell (1968) * The Glass Cage (1964) * The James Dean Story (1957) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Berrenger's playing "Jane Mills" (as Tasha Martel) in episode: "Overture" (episode # 1.1) 5 January 1985 * Knots Landing playing "Vendor" (as Tasha Martel) in episode: "Homecoming" (episode # 5.10) 1 December 1983 * Battlestar Galactica playing "Adulteress" (as Tasha Martel) in episode: "The Long Patrol" (episode # 1.4) 15 October 1978 * Richie Brockelman, Private Eye (as Tasha Martel) in episode: "The Framing of Perfect Sydney" (episode # 1.1) 17 March 1978 * The Rockford Files playing "Marty Bach" (as Tasha Martel) in episode: "Trouble in Chapter 17" (episode # 4.2) 23 September 1977 * Gunsmoke playing "Quanah" in episode: "The Squaw" (episode # 20.14) 6 January 1975 * Petrocelli playing "Marnie" in episode: "A Very Lonely Lady" (episode # 1.10) 27 November 1974 * The Rookies playing "Rita" in episode: "Vendetta" (episode # 3.9) 18 November 1974 * The Six Million Dollar Man playing "Violette" in episode: "The Last of the Fourth of Julys" (episode # 1.10) 5 April 1974 * Banacek playing "Diana Maitland" in episode: "The Three Million Dollar Piracy" (episode # 2.3) 21 November 1973 * The Delphi Bureau playing "Margaret" in episode: "The Terror Broker Project" (episode # 1.5) 17 March 1973 * Mannix playing "Brooke Maxwell Cornell" in episode: "The Danford File" (episode # 6.24) 11 March 1973 * McCloud playing "Tour Guide" in episode: "A Little Plot at Tranquil Valley" (episode # 2.5) 12 January 1972 * The Doris Day Show playing "Maharani" in episode: "The Sorrows of Sangapur" (episode # 4.17) 10 January 1972 * McCloud playing "Linda Farley" in episode: "The Disposal Man" (episode # 2.4) 29 December 1971 * Bewitched playing "Malvina" in episode: "How Not to Lose Your Head to Henry VIII: Part 2" (episode # 8.2) 22 September 1971 * Bewitched playing "Malvina" in episode: "How Not to Lose Your Head to Henry VIII: Part 1" (episode # 8.1) 15 September 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Tiger" in episode: "Operation Tiger" (episode # 6.11) 29 November 1970 * Mannix playing "Muriel Price/Valerie Price" in episode: "Murder Revisited" (episode # 3.23) 7 March 1970 * Here Come the Brides in episode: "To the Victor" (episode # 2.21) 27 February 1970 * Mission: Impossible playing "Atheda" in episode: "Terror" (episode # 4.20) 15 February 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Gretchen" in episode: "The Defector" (episode # 5.10) 28 November 1969 * It Takes a Thief in episode: "Guess Who's Coming to Rio?" (episode # 2.13) 7 January 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Olga" in episode: "Never Play Cards with Strangers" (episode # 4.7) 9 November 1968 * The Monkees playing "Loreli" in episode: "Monstrous Monkee Mash" (episode # 2.18) 22 January 1968 * The Flying Nun playing "Manuela Garcia" in episode: "Tonio's Mother" (episode # 1.18) 4 January 1968 * The Wild Wild West playing "Erika" in episode: "The Night of the Circus of Death" (episode # 3.9) 3 November 1967 * Star Trek playing "T'Pring" in episode: "Amok Time" (episode # 2.1) 15 September 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Tiger" in episode: "Heil Klink" (episode # 2.22) 10 February 1967 * The Iron Horse playing "Noshima" in episode: "Hellcat" (episode # 1.16) 26 December 1966 * The Fugitive playing "Magda Karac" in episode: "The Blessings of Liberty" (episode # 4.13) 20 December 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Tiger" in episode: "A Tiger Hunt in Paris: Part 2" (episode # 2.11) 25 November 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Tiger" in episode: "A Tiger Hunt in Paris: Part 1" (episode # 2.10) 18 November 1966 * The Monkees playing "Madame Olinsky" in episode: "The Spy Who Came in From the Cool" (episode # 1.5) 10 October 1966 * Perry Mason playing "Sandra Dunkel" in episode: "The Case of the Dead Ringer" (episode # 9.26) 17 April 1966 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Sonia" in episode: "Russian Roulette" (episode # 1.13) 11 December 1965 * My Favorite Martian playing "Viola Normandy" in episode: "Martin of the Movies" (episode # 3.3) 26 September 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Tiger" in episode: "Hold That Tiger" (episode # 1.2) 24 September 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Gemma Lusso" in episode: "The King of Knaves Affair" (episode # 1.13) 22 December 1964 * The Outer Limits playing "Consuelo" in episode: "Demon with a Glass Hand" (episode # 2.5) 17 October 1964 * The New Breed playing "Maria Danielo" (as Arline Sax) in episode: "The Man with the Other Face" (episode # 1.28) 10 April 1962 * Perry Mason playing "Fiona Cregan" (as Arline Sax) in episode: "The Case of the Absent Artist" (episode # 5.23) 17 March 1962 * Bus Stop playing "Claire Perkins" (as Arline Sax) in episode: "Cry to Heaven" (episode # 1.16) 14 January 1962 * Ben Casey (as Arline Sax) in episode: "My Good Friend Krikor" (episode # 1.9) 27 November 1961 * The Untouchables playing "Stella Giovanni" (as Arlene Sax) in episode: "The Genna Brothers" (episode # 3.4) 2 November 1961 * Target: The Corruptors (as Arline Sax) in episode: "The Million Dollar Dump" (episode # 1.1) 29 September 1961 * Route 66 playing "Kawna" (as Arlene Sax) in episode: "The Newborn" (episode # 1.25) 5 May 1961 * Gunslinger playing "Laurie" (as Arline Sax) in episode: "The Diehards" (episode # 1.9) 20 April 1961 * The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor playing "Stella" (as Arline Sax) in episode: "An Eye for an Eye" (episode # 2.22) 24 February 1961 * Hong Kong playing "Vera Graham" (as Arline Sax) in episode: "The Hunted" (episode # 1.20) 16 February 1961 * The Twilight Zone playing "Nurse/Stewardess" (as Arlene Sax) in episode: "Twenty-Two" (episode # 2.17) 10 February 1961 * Have Gun — Will Travel playing "Princess Serafina" (as Arline Sax) in episode: "The Princess and the Gunfighter" (episode # 4.19) 21 January 1961 * Route 66 playing "Lucia Trapani" (as Arline Sax) in episode: "Legacy for Lucia" (episode # 1.8) 25 November 1960 * The Untouchables playing "Carla Patrone" in episode: "A Seat on the Fence" (episode # 2.6) 24 November 1960 * The Rebel playing "Molly Keeler" (as Arline Sax) in episode: "The Hunted" (episode # 2.8) 6 November 1960 * Death Valley Days playing "Julia" (as Arlene Sax) in episode: "Human Sacrifice" (episode # 8.34) 2 June 1960 * The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor playing "Lucy" (as Arline Sax) in episode: "Life in the Balance" (episode # 1.12) 1 January 1960 * The Twilight Zone playing "Girl in Bar" (as Arlene Sax) in episode: "What You Need" (episode # 1.12) 25 December 1959 * The Restless Gun playing "Sister Theresa" (as Arline Sax) in episode: "A Bell for Santo Domingo" (episode # 2.13) 22 December 1958 * Behind Closed Doors playing "Maria" (as Arline Sax) in episode: "Flight to Freedom" (episode # 1.2) 9 October 1958 External Links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Official Website * Arlene Martel at the Internet Movie Database Martel, ArleneMartel, ArleneMartel, ArleneMartel, Arlene